


Piano man

by cutmyluv



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2019 Era (Phandom), M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutmyluv/pseuds/cutmyluv
Summary: Phil no podía dormir, pero no esperaba que alguien más estuviera despierto.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester





	Piano man

Phil abrió los ojos, soltó un gruñido de enfado y desesperación. Como era costumbre con su insomnio, no podía dormir y ahora le estaba costando más.  
Se preguntó cuándo sería la vez en que podría dormir bien, sin tener que mentalizarse antes de hacerlo y convencer a su cerebro que necesitaba un descanso.

En la calle raramente se escuchaba ruidos de autos pasar o algún sonido extraño que Phil no quería saber de donde provenía.

Lo único que se podía oír claramente en la habitación, era su respiración lenta y sus constantes movimientos de frustración en la cama.   
Así que, cansado de todo eso, decidió revisar la hora en su celular. Como estaba boca arriba, se volteó a un lado y estiró la mano para alcanzar su celular que estaba en la mesita de a lado. Al tocarlo, pudo sentir lo frío que estaba. Lo desbloqueó, vio la hora, y no pudo sentirse más frustrado que antes.

Eran las 3:12 am.

No era tan tarde como para llegar a conciliar el sueño, pero tenía miedo que no pudiera hacerlo y tendría que estar despierto hasta las 6 o 7, pero si tenía suerte, fácil podría dormirse a las 4. Y para él, teniendo insomnio, dormirse a esa hora era mejor.   
No era la primera vez que le sucedía esto, podría decirse que ya estaba acostumbrado, pero no era bueno para su salud, tener que seguir el otro día como un zombie y accidentalmente dar pequeños cabeceos de sueño.

Gruñó y llevó sus manos a su rostro, tenía ganas de llorar del enojo, ni siquiera él pidió tener insomnio, es más, si Dios le hubiera preguntado si lo deseaba tener, Phil hubiera dicho un gran "no".   
Pero las cosas no eran así, y supuso que Dios no le importaba su condición en estos momentos.

Su estomago hizo un ruido que obviamente pedía por comida, y al escucharlo, tuvo un rayo de esperanza. Porque significaba que si comía por lo menos algo, podría dormir, ya que su cuerpo de algún modo sé sentiría satisfecho.   
Rápido quito las sabanas que cubrían su cuerpo, con un modo lento se puso de pie y abrió la puerta de su habitación con cuidado.  
No quería hacer algún ruido, ya que según, Dan estaría durmiendo y sabiendo Phil que tenía el sueño pesado, no quería molestarlo de todas formas.

Con pasos precisos (que realmente no se podían escuchar porque traía calcetines) fue a la cocina. Inspeccionó con su vista el lugar y se preguntó qué habría de comida, lo suficiente para hacerlo sentir mejor. Revisó la nevera, pero algunas cosas eran para preparar y otras para calentar en el microondas, pero él no quería hacer ruido, así que se resignó.  
La cerró y se puso a pensar de nuevo. Era obvio que había frutas y verduras en el departamento, pero vamos, que había todo eso sólo por Phil, si fuera por Dan, todo estaría lleno de chucherías. 

Después de un rato, llegó la idea de tomar cereal, y así lo hizo, sabía que haría ruido, ¿pero qué más daba?, si Dan tenía el sueño como un oso en plena invernación.  
Tomó la caja, abrió la bolsita donde estaba el cereal, y empezó a comerlo parado. Al estar a la mitad y haber saboreado el sabor, se dio cuenta que no era su cereal, si no, el de Dan.   
Con los ojos abiertos y un poco asustado, dejó de comer y se fijó en la caja, dándose cuenta que era correcto lo que pensaba. Se dio un golpe mental por ser tan estúpido, pero en unos minutos, le empezó a restar importancia, tenía hambre y la única posibilidad de poder dormir, era comiendo algo. En la mañana se las arreglaría para explicarle a Dan por haberle robado de nuevo su cereal.

Al querer volver a meter su mano a la caja, escuchó un ruido grave de algún instrumento, se sobresaltó, quitó rápido la mano de su lugar y guardó la caja donde estaba, sintiéndose de alguna forma culpable de lo que estuvo haciendo.

Estuvo en silencio unos cuantos segundos para escuchar si el sonido volvía a presentarse, y si, el ruido se hizo presente de nuevo, pero esta vez no fue agresivo, si no, tenía ritmo y era agradable de oír.   
Phil supo al instante de donde venía, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios y sintiera cálido en su pecho. Pero es acordó de la hora que era, y su sonrisa se borró para dar paso a una expresión preocupada y ansiosa.   
¿Qué hacía Dan despierto a esta hora?  
Según él, no tenía insomnio o indicios de llegar a tenerlo. Claro, que había veces en las que Dan estaba despierto hasta tarde trabajando en algo o sólo de curioso en internet, pero se podía notar lo cansado en sus ojos, por lo que Phil lo obligaba a ir dormirse y acompañarlo a su habitación hasta verlo acostado en su cama y cerciorarse de que realmente estaba dormido. Ya que, más de una vez, Dan se daba la pinta de estar dormido, pero en el momento en que Phil salía de su cuarto, se levantaba e iba por su computadora, quedándose despierto hasta tarde y en la mañana, verse ojeroso. Incluso puede admitir que escuchó a Phil grabar unos de sus videos donde no podía dormir y esperaba a que le diera sueño.

Phil, un chico que se preocupaba por su mejor amigo, salió de la cocina de forma calmada y siguiendo el sonido tranquilo. Mientras más se acercaba, el ruido se hacía claro.   
Al estar unos pasos del cuarto de Dan, se preguntó si era buena idea entrar y preguntarle por qué estaba despierto, no quería molestarlo. De tanto pensar en las consecuencias, se fue rindiendo, dio la media vuelta, listo para irse a su habitación y buscar algunos juegos para poder dormir o siquiera lo entretuvieran.   
Pero al querer avanzar, el sonido grave de las teclas lo sacó de su trance, volteó de nuevo a la puerta donde estaba el cuarto de Dan, y por el ruido que hizo, supo que las golpeó. Muchas veces eso lo hacia cuando no le salía bien una canción.   
Otra opción era que, por más que no quería, fuera porque Dan estaba triste y así era su forma de desahogarse.

Pero si era la segunda opción...¿Por qué estaría triste?

Sabía que Dan tenía episodios depresivos y no quería tener contacto con el mundo. Lo entendía, y trataba de hacerlo sentir un poco mejor, aún que se tumbara a lado de su cama y estuviera en su celular o incluso sólo acariciando la cabeza del castaño. Phil alguna veces sentía que no era suficiente, pero Dan le decía lo contrario, diciendo que con sentir su cercanía, sabía que podía contar con él. Eso hacía que Phil sonriera.

Phil estaba decidido, entraría y le preguntaría qué pasaba. Así que, con pasos decididos, se puso delante de la puerta y tocó de forma suave con sus nudillos.   
No obtuvo respuesta, lo que le causó una mueca.   
Volvió a tocar unas cuantas veces y pensó en que quizás el sonido fue parte de su imaginación, ya de tantos dolores de cabeza le estaban afectando.   
Pero no se rindió, tomo aire y con un poco de nervios pudo articular una pregunta.

– ¿Dan? ¿Puedo pasar? –

Se acercó un poco a la puerta para escuchar si podía oír algo. Y sólo pudo oír una débil queja, casi como un gruñido. Phil se mordió los labios y recordó la vez en que grabaron ese video de un día en sus vidas.

– ¿Eso significa un "sí"? –

El gruñido volvió a presentarse pero fue más de afirmación, así que, con valor, agarró el picaporte y lo giró, abriendo de a poco la puerta. Al ya estar abierto, se metió al cuarto y la volvió a cerrar con cuidado.   
Alejó sus ojos de lo que estuvo haciendo y trató de enfocar su vista en la habitación de Dan ya que estaba oscura.

Escuchó un suspiro y movió su cabeza donde provenía, y lo vio ahí. Sentado en su banquillo de siempre, su espalda curveada, sus manos descansando en sus muslos y la mirada enfocada en las teclas del piano. Sorprendentemente, tenía una camisa delgada color gris puesta al igual que unos pantalones del mismo tono, era raro en él porque dormía sin camisa y con shorts, pero supuso que era por la estación en la que estaban, eso daba a entender que diciembre se acercaba.

Phil lo miró y supo que algo no andaba bien, su mirada lo decía todo, en especial porque no le dijo algún comentario sarcástico cuando entró.   
Phil pensó en algo qué decir, pero no se le ocurría nada, el silencio se estaba volviendo incómodo y estresante. De manera inesperada, Dan se volteó de su banquillo y miró a Phil de forma calmada, no dijo nada y eso puso al pelinegro más nervioso.

– ¿Otra vez no puedes dormir? – Phil se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar su voz, era rasposa y se veía que estaba poniendo esfuerzo en hablar. De forma lenta, asintió.  
Dan sonrió chiquito y se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia, así que volvió al lugar donde estaba principalmente.

Phil se quedó dudoso y obviamente no se iba a quedar así. Se fue a sentar en la cama de Dan, se puso algo cómodo e hizo la pregunta del millón.

– ¿Por qué estás despierto? – Observó que Dan se puso algo tenso. Con otro suspiro de por medio, se volteó y sus ojos estaban enfocados en él. Phil podía asegurar que sus ojos estaban cristalinos y su nariz un poco roja, quizás de llorar o porque se la sonó varias veces con papel higiénico.

Phil esperaba una respuesta paciente, sin presiones, porque sabía que Dan podía desesperarse rápido por buscar algo que decir y no diría nada.   
Dan jugaba con sus manos teniendo la mirada agachada a éstas, queriendo formular bien lo que iba a decir, no es que no le tuviera confianza, pero le costaba decirlo en voz alta. Le constaba que a lo largo que han estado juntos se contaban sus secretos, no había algo que no supieran del otro.

Pero, Phil no sabía algo. Era la peor parte, tenía miedo de que se enojase.

– Yo...Mira...–

El pelinegro lo miró expectante, mirándolo con tranquilidad y esperando, se acomodó sus lentes y se reafirmó en el lugar donde estaba.  
Dan alzó la vista e hicieron contacto visual, pero al momento, la desvió, se sentía culpable, no quería que él supiera. El por qué de estar despierto a esa hora era estúpido, no tenía sentido y dudaba que Phil le encontrara alguna lógica.   
Suspirando por tercera vez, sé dignó en explicar.

– Hace meses quizás, empezó todo esto. He tenido unas jodidas pesadillas que me hacen despertarme cubierto de sudor, con la respiración agitada y desconectado de la realidad. Me he es difícil volver a conciliar el sueño. Las primeras veces me resultaba raro, ya que nunca me pasó eso, pero conforme las semanas, el sueño se volvía más real y...– Dan cortó el relato, ya que sintió las lágrimas venir, sus ojos estaban llorosos, y parecía que con cualquier cosa podría llorar. Exhaló de manera profunda y trato de respirar de nuevo, pero falló, ya que su garganta pareció cerrarse.

Phil se quedó un poco preocupado ante eso, nunca lo supo. No estaba enojado, no lo estaría con él.  
Iba acercarse pero recordó que Dan odiaba que le dieran su lástima. Intentando hacer algo, lo único que pudo atinar fue pararse. Dan levantó su mirada y dirigió su vista al pelinegro que se estaba acercando a él, lo vio sentarse a su lado pero de manera para observar el piano.   
Dan se le quedó viendo todavía, estaba confundido, Phil no sabía tocar el piano, y si lo sabía, eran pocas canciones con notas fáciles. De todos modos, no negaba que Phil podía llegar aprender de mejor forma.

Phil, al no ver una reacción en el castaño, colocó sus dedos en las teclas y empezó a tocar una canción que Dan le había enseñado hace tiempo.   
El castaño identificó la canción y se le enchino la piel, tal vez por recordar los viejos tiempos o porque Phil todavía lo recordaba. No pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se le formara y negara con la cabeza, claro que Phil lo iba a recordar, no sé le escapaban los pequeños detalles.   
Volteó de forma que quedó igual que Phil, haciendo rechinar un poco el banquillo.

– Mmh, me parece que en esta parte iba otra tonada o algo así, pero un chico emo lo tenía que hacer – Phil volteó a ver a Dan, quien estaba mirándolo y ambos se sonrieron.

– Al parecer el chico emo no está, así que si me permites, podría ayudarte –

Phil reprimió una risa con su mano, el asunto era hacer sentir mejor a Dan, no quería que el ambiente serio y hogareño que se estaba formando desapareciera.

– Sería todo un honor –

Dan empezó a tocar la parte que le tocaba, y cuando era el turno para que Phil pusiera de su parte, lo miró y asintió con la cabeza.   
Ambos tocaban juntos y Dan no pudo sentirse mejor, y era lo que le gustaba de Phil, que él no te juzgaba a la primera y era paciente ante los sentimientos de los demás. No importaba quien fuera, Phil sólo quería hacer sentir mejor a las personas, incluso si él no lo estaba.

Dan podía decir con orgullo que admiraba a Phil con todo su corazón.

Al terminar la canción, Dan empezó a reír de forma ligera, contagiando a Phil. Se miraron y se sonrieron de manera cálida, esperando que el otro entendiera que le quería de una forma especial.

Dan dejó de reír, se puso serio, aclaro su garganta y se acomodó mejor en su lugar. Alejó las manos del piano y las situó en sus muslos. Phil al notar eso, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y puso su atención en él.

– Las pesadillas eran sobre cuando iba al colegio, ya sabes lo mal que lo pasé. Todo eso iba junto sobre lo que sucedía en mi casa, y yo...Era como revivir todo de nuevo, se sentía jodido. Pero en estas pesadillas no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera hablar, sólo mirar como me decían y hacían de todo. Y al final de todo salía esa parte donde...– Dan tomó aire para hablar, ya que le costaba un poco todavía. Pero antes de continuar, sintió una mano tocar su hombro. Volteó a donde provenía y Phil estaba brindándole una sonrisa.

– Eres una persona fuerte y valiente, Dan. Nadie lo puede negar. Te admiro tanto por eso y muchas más razones, pero supongo que esa es la principal –

Dan no supo cómo reaccionar, su mirada se volvió frágil y sintió que sus ojos de nuevo se volvían llorosos. Pensó que Phil se enojaría por no haberle contado nada, pero fue lo contrario.   
¿Cómo pudo dudar de una persona tan amable y linda como Phil?  
El chico sonrió y sintió las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas, dejándolas libres, sin molestarse en limpiarlas.

– No estoy enojado contigo, tú sabes bien cuando decirme las cosas y no te voy a presionar a hacerlo. Sólo que, por este momento me tuve que dar cuenta por mi mismo, así que gracias por tocar de forma tan estruendosa en la madrugada – Phil se acercó más a él y rodeo los hombros de Dan con su brazo.

– Y gracias a ti por tener insomnio, supongo –

Los dos rieron, y Dan al estar tan cómodo así, decidió descansar su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Phil.   
El pelinegro se sorprendió por un segundo, pero luego se calmó, sabía que Dan podía hacer acciones de un golpe sin decir nada. Así que, no queriéndose quedar atrás, apoyó su nariz en la cabeza del otro mientras le acariciaba de forma cariñosa el hombro.   
Estando así unos minutos, Dan se empezó a cansar de la posición. Claro que le gustaba estar así con Phil, pero mierda, él era humano y claro que se cansaba.

– Este, por más que me guste estar así contigo, ya me cansé. Así quee...– Dan volteó con él, esperando una respuesta, pero en cambio de eso, Phil empezó a reír y se quitó de su lugar.

– Estaba pensando lo mismo, pero no quería incomodarte, cielo –

Dan se sonrojó un poquito por el apodo, hace años que estaban juntos, pero cuando Phil le decía algo lindo como eso, no podía evitar sentir cosquillas en su estómago y sentirse querido.   
Phil estaba apunto de levantarse para irse a su cuarto, pero antes de hacerlo, Dan lo detuvo poniendo su mano en el hombro del contrario.

– Tienes insomnio y dudo que recuperes el sueño ahorita. Pienso en que si toco alguna canción puedes dormirte, no es seguro, pero no perdemos nada en intentar. Te invito a mi humilde morada – Phil sonrió de una manera que sólo reflejaba amor y asintió, Dan no se resistió y besó sus labios de manera rápida, el pelinegro sonriendo en medio del beso.   
Al separarse, Phil acarició el suave cabello del otro y se fue acostar a la cama.

Dan sonrió, y pensó que en la mañana le dolerían las mejillas de tanto sonreír.   
Al ver a Phil acostado, se volteó al piano y empezó a tocar una canción que ambos conocían a la perfección, incluso sus subscriptores.

 _"_ _Ingenue_ _"_ pensó Phil.   
Obviamente sabía la canción, Dan la tocaba una y otra vez sin cansancio, incluso cree recordar que un día le dijo que era una de sus canciones favoritas.   
Dan no sabía, pero Phil pensaba que la canción encajaba con él. Ya que era triste y feliz a la vez, tenía un toque de los dos, pero suponía que cuando la escucharas tú tenías que darle el significado. De todas formas, no podía negar que la canción, apesar de pertenecerle a otra persona, quedaba bien con Dan.

Phil cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por el sonido, sintiendo poco a poco como su cuerpo se relajaba y sus párpados se volvían pesados.

° ° ° °

Al despertar, supo de inmediato que no estaba en su habitación, era claro porque había un piano y si te fijabas bien en la parte inferior, había una cinta pegada en él que decía _"_ _friend_ _"._  
Quiso reírse, ya que recordó que Dan le decía muchas veces que no le gustaba que pusieran calcomanías en su piano, en especial en la computadora.

Volteó su cuerpo al lado izquierdo y sonrió lleno de ternura.   
Dan estaba a su lado dormido, su brazo izquierdo cubría la mitad de su rostro, se le notaban más las pestañas y sus pequeñas pecas. Su cabello era todo un desastre, pero le daba su toque lindo. 

Phil estiró su mano al cabello de Dan y lo empezó acariciar.  
En ese momento supo que quería estar para siempre con él, no importaba si tenían su subidas y bajadas en la relación, porque al final, eso tenía que ocurrir.

Muy en el fondo los dos lo sabían.   
Dan necesitaba de Phil.   
Phil necesitaba de Dan.  
Los dos son mejores amigos, compañeros de vida, como, almas gemelas.   
Y siempre estarían ahí para el otro, sin importar qué.


End file.
